


Carry On

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Your True Family [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angry!Jealous!Santana, Creeper!Scared!Indenial!Brody, F/F, Heartbroken!Finn, Hidden!Kitty, Innocent!Pollyanna!Marley, Patient!Artie, Protective!Kurt, Protective!Noah, Protective!Quinn, Scared!Rachel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pregnant scare wasn't a scare after all. Rachel turns out to be pregnant with Brody's baby. As Rachel realizes that her dreams for her career at NAYDA may be over – due to her pregnancy she couldn't dream of ending the pregnancy. The only place she feels the safest is in Quinn's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Pregnant And The Baby Isn't Finn's

**Quinn's POV**

"I'm pregnant. The baby isn't Finn's." Your world turned up side down. Now you know how it would have felt like if you had said those words three years ago. You swallow. "Oh." Was the only thing that could come out of your mouth.

She's looking into your hazel eyes with scared, and sad chocolate brown eyes. "I was going to ..." she couldn't get the word out. You reached out, and griped her right hand tightly into your own. "I just couldn't." She whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheeks.

"I understand." You whisper. That's as loud as you think that your voice can go in this moment.

"I couldn't be at the loft any longer." She was speaking once more. "Santana has been great about this. She held me when I was scared. She took me to the doctors. She held me when my world ended." She took in a breath. "She was there when I told Kurt. That the baby I'm carrying isn't his nephew or niece. That the baby wasn't Finn's."

You swallow. You wished you could have gone back to Sophomore year; and realized that you were pregnant. You wish that you had been brave enough to confide in Santana. You just knew that she would have been there for you; just as she is now for Rachel. Even though you knew the baby's father was Puck. The same Puck whom had an on going relationship of sorts with Santana at the time. Santana would have been there for you. She would have protected you.

"How do I tell Finn this? This will crush him." She let out a whine.

"He'll understand. He'll still want to be with you." You swallowed around the lump lodged deep in your throat. "He loves you Rach. You are his end game after all." Your soul died as you spoke.

She looking into your eyes. Searching for something. You are trying so desperately to build up that shaky wall that always came crashing down whenever she was in your line of sight. "Finn isn't  _my_  end game." Her breath hits your face. How did she get so close? When did she get so close? Had she always been this distance from you? You blink as you try desperately to take in her words.

**Rachel's POV**

You see her struggling to gather herself together again. To pull herself back within herself. But; you couldn't allow this too happen. If this happened then you felt like you would lose her. You couldn't lose her. You just can't. "I need you Quinn." You whimper.

Her hazel eyes blink lazily. "You have me, Rach. You have always had me." Her tongue peeked out to lick her bottom lip.

"Just don't hide away from me. Ever again. Please Quinn." You beg as you step even closer to her. Her hand was still on your arm. Your right hands were still gripping one another. "I can't do this without you."

"You won't have too." She whispered promised. "I'm not going anywhere." She closed her eyes.

You couldn't stand it any longer. You wrapped your arms around her. Pushing your slim body against her own. Pushing her future into her dorm room. Your foot shut the door behind you. Away from any prying eyes that had been watching your interaction.

**Quinn's POV**

Your arms move so the palms of your hands could cup her cheeks. Your fingers are sprayed and you can feel the line of her cheekbones. "Whatever you need, Rach, I'm here for you. I'm going no where." You meet her brown eyes with your hazel ones.

"You can tell Finn for me." She teary wised cracked. "After all I owe you one for telling Finn that Puck was the father of Beth instead of you." Her eyes lowered as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "Too soon." She hiccuped.

You wrapped your arms tightly around her; and pulled her against you once more. You could tell that she couldn't stand on her own any longer. You'll be her strength. Just as she had been yours all those years ago. Although she never knew that you drew strength just by the mere sight of her during your pregnancy.

You feel the shake of her legs against your own. You gently pick her up, and carry her bridal style over to your bed. Bending you place her on your unmade bed. The bed that you had previously been sound asleep in before the knock on your door awoken you. She wouldn't let go of your back; you have no choice to but to fall against her. Making sure that you don't put your full weight on her as you laid your body fully on top of hers.

Your fingers undo her coat buttons as her fingers massage your long sleeved cotton shirt. You finally get the last button unhooked, and you feel her cotton shirt as you push her coat to the sides of her. You stare into her tired eyes as you lift yourself slightly up; so you could push her coat off of her body; and away from her arms. You just manage to stay on top of her as you get her hands out of her coat sleeve.

As soon as you hear the coat drop to the floor. "Do you need to use the restroom before we fall asleep?"

She breathes in your face. "N-no." She just clings to your skin even that much tighter.

"Okay." You whisper as you run your right hand through her soft raven hair.

"Just hold me all night, please." She whimpers.

"Of course." You whisper as you stroke her hair with one hand; while the other hand was pulling the covers up to cover you. You just beginning to realize how cold your dorm room was. The heater was broken. Yet again.

**Rachel's POV**

You were so exhausted. It feels like everything has finally caught up to you; all at once. You feel that now that you were in Quinn's arms it was safe for you to just let go. It is safe not to be in control. You haven't felt this safe since leaving Lima. Since the moment Quinn had left your site as the train speed it's way out of Lima, Ohio towards New York. You know right in this moment that the heart break you had been feeling as the train speed you away from your life; from Finn wasn't about losing Finn. It was truly losing Quinn that made you feel like you were going to die. That you couldn't catch your breath. No matter how you desperately tried to rein in hard wracking breathes you had to keep breathing.

Your dorm room was too small. It was very overwhelming …. then your room mate came barging in. She took one look at you and announced that she was going to be fucking whatever boy or man she chooses to bring into the room. With or without you being in the room. Then she waltzed out without telling her her name. You wanted to call Quinn and tell her about your roommate … but you didn't. You couldn't bare to hear her voice on the phone …. knowing that she was a few hundred miles away – still in Lima, Ohio.

Then Kurt came to New York; and saved you from your dorm. The moment you found out what hotel he was staying at; you grabbed your things out of the dorm; and moved in with Kurt. He helped lesson the loneliness you had felt all summer. You knew with Kurt by your side you could survive being away from your fathers, Finn and Quinn in New York. You finally had your best friend back; and you two were going to find a apartment to share. You began to feel like you were home once more.

But you knew something was missing. You thought it was Finn. He had kept in contact with you all summer at all. But; then he showed up out of the blue. You were thankful that he was alive of course. But then you had moved on to having feelings for Brody. This older man whom actually found you attractive and wanted to be with you. Whom didn't know anything about your past in Lima, Ohio. Whom didn't give a damn about his damn reputation. He was past that. It was easy to be with Brody then it was to be with Finn. So it was easy to say good bye to Finn.

You were so busy with Brody, saying good bye to Finn, NAYDA, living in New York that you never found time to contact Quinn. You managed to push the thing that had been missing from your soul to the back of your mind. Until the film came around. You couldn't believe that you were about to do a nude scene for a student film without really thinking about it. Without listening to Kurt's sound advice. Even with Brody walking around naked in the loft didn't faze you one bit. Oh God; what you put Kurt through. You were smirking at how uneasy he was with Brody being naked in front of him at the kitchen table. How insensitive could you be?

Kurt knew what you desperately needed. Whom you desperately needed. You were just surprised that he also included Santana in the SOS call. You just needed Quinn. It was nice to hear what Santana had to say. But; truly it was Quinn whom truly helped you see reason over the nude role in the student film. Only her words were swimming around your head as you kept trying to talk yourself into doing the scene.

It was only Quinn's voice you truly heard during 'Love Song' her voice bending with your voice. It was only the two of you. You fought tears as you sang the song with your arms around her. You just was in New York with you. With your skin touching her skin. That she was real.

She went back to New Haven that night. You had Brody move in the following day. You didn't even allow Kurt to have a say. You just had Brody move into your room; and your bed. Then you went back to Lima for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's almost wedding. You saw Quinn. Every time you tried to make your way to her; she would get into a deep conversation with Santana. You were on the stage singing with Finn when you just watched Quinn and Santana dance together. You told Finn that you wanted him that night.

That night was the biggest mistake of your life. You left the room as soon as you knew Finn was sound asleep. You went back to New York that night. You lied to Brody. Your life had been in a whirlwind and you just keep adding more and more things to the wind. You weren't even all that upset when you learned that Brody was a paid male hooker. You didn't even care if he carelessly gave you an STD.

But your world stopped when the doctor confirmed that you were pregnant. You felt all your dreams come crashing down at your feet. Just as they did when you chocked on your NAYDA audition. Your first thoughts were that nothing and  _no one_  was going to stand in your way of Broadway. But; then Beth came to your mind. With Beth an very young and scared pregnant Quinn flashed though your mind. You just knew that you couldn't end your pregnancy at any cost. That this innocent little being that was even growing inside you was depending on you to protect him or her. That this innocent little being whom had no choice on his or her life yet was depending on you to make the  _right_  choice.

You knew that you could count on both Santana and Kurt in your time of need. But; they didn't make you feel safe. You just needed to feel safe. Without a thought you left the loft; and somehow made it to the train station. You used your Metro pass and soon you were outside of Quinn's dorm room door. You didn't even realize that it was past midnight – and that she was probably sound asleep. Or she was out on a date. Or studying. Or she was inside sharing her bed with someone. You didn't care. All you needed was Quinn. So you raised your hand and knocked.

As soon as the door opened and Quinn appeared before you; you just quietly whimpered and threw your arms around her. Holding her tightly you felt like you were safe once more. You finally felt your feet land on solid earth once more. You had felt like you were free falling since the moment you left Lima, Ohio the day after graduation. Being in Quinn's arms felt like home. A home you never wanted to leave ever again.

**Quinn's POV**

You felt her shiver underneath you. You run your hands on her hips up to her shoulders, then back down once again. "I'm sorry that it's so damn cold in here. The heater is busted. Again." You sigh at the end of it.

Her teeth is clattering. "It's not due to the heat. Everything has hit me all at once is all." She whimpered lowly. "Moving to New York. Meeting Brody. Kissing Brody. Finn showing up at my door the moment after kissing Brody. Trying to make it work with Finn. Chasing after Finn to Lima. Breaking up with Finn. Having Brody move in. Sleeping with Finn meaning cheating on Brody. Finding out that Brody is a male hooker. Now finding out I'm pregnant with Brody's baby." Her hand feels so cold on your cheek.

You lean into the hand. But; you quickly come back to your senses; you bring a hand up to draw her hand back to underneath the covers. "Keep your hand underneath the covers. It'll help you warm up that much faster." You whisper in her ear. Hoping your hot breath would warm her skin quickly.

She hummed.

"Do you want me to get all the blankets and pile them over us?" You husk out. You feel your body prepare to move. Her hand tightens against you.

"No. I just need you. Just you." She whispers in your ear as you feel her hot breath on your right ear.

"Okay." You whisper back. Your body moves back the few inches to meet her's on your bed. You wrap your right arm across her thin waist. Your left one is massaging her collar bone; and her neck. "Do Kurt and Santana know you are here?" You ask suddenly worried that you may be getting a frantic call from Kurt about Rachel missing.

She breathes as she closes her eyes. "I had to get out of the loft. I don't know if I said anything. I just had to get out of the loft. I had to get to you so I could breathe again."

You lean over her and grab your phone. You open it and saw no new messages. "I'll let them know you are safe." You said as you opened a text to Kurt.  **Rachel is with me. Don't come to New Haven. I'll bring her back to New York when she's ready.**  You press send. Leaning back across her you place your cell back on the table.

Her hand places over yours as you move back. She holds you in place. "Stay." She whispers in your ear. You simply breath into her face. "I'm never going anywhere." Leaning in close you kiss her forehead.  _I love you._

"I'm scared." She whimpers. "What am I going to do?" Her hand is shaking on your hip.

"You are going to lean on me." You whisper as you gently stroke her cheekbone on the right side. You kiss her face all over. "You are going to let me be there completely for you." You kiss the right side of her lips.  _You are going to allow me to love you._ "You are going to carry on." You place your head on her shoulder; just on her collar bone.

"I'm going to carry on." She whispers as her eyes drift close. "With you beside me, everything is going to be okay." Her breathing evens out. "I love you Quinn. You are my best friend." She sighs the last.

You lean forward, and place your lips against her neck. "I love you too Rach; but more than a friend." You whisper as you silently watch her sleep. Your arms around her tighten as you gather her closer to you. You just want to protect her. Vowing that you'll never leave her side …. even when she meets her true soul mate. "I'll always love you." You close your eyes as you fall asleep.

**END PRELUDE**


	2. Oh Those Hurt Feelings

**Kurt's POV**

Your phone buzzes in your hand. You quickly open your home scene and see a text. From Quinn. You sigh in disappointment. You ponder if you should ignore it; and just rush out in the New York streets, and search for Rachel. She's been gone for three hours all ready. You blink your eyes as you take in the time. Wait a minute …. it's been three hours since Rachel rushed from the loft; and you are just  _now_ thinking of following her? What the hell is  _up_ with you; man? She's pregnant, and scared out of her mind. She went rushing into the New York streets at midnight! This isn't Ohio for crying out loud. This is New freaking York.

Your finger hits the scene and Quinn's text opens;  **Rachel is with me. Don't come to New Haven. I'll bring her back to New York when she's ready.** You breathe in relief. She was safe. She was with Quinn. She was safe. You place your phone back in your pajama bottoms.

"That's it three hours is freaking enough. I'm going to march out there; and drag our little Diva back home." Santana's voice stormed from the living space.

"She's with Quinn." You call out.

"New Haven here I come." Santana sighed deeply.

"You aren't needed." You sigh. Standing to your feet. You make your way past your sheet door. "She's safe with Quinn. Allow Quinn to be the one to get her back on her even keel." You wrap your arms across your long sleeved shirt. "We weren't making her feel safe." You raise your right eye brow; then sink back to normal as you feel a frown on your lips.

"What the fuck does Tubbers know on how to take care of Rachel?!" Santana right arm threw out. "Where has she been all these weeks? Up in New Haven humping that professor of hers. Or is it professors now?"

You sigh. "Leave it alone, Santana. Just leave it alone. Now isn't the time for you to go all crazy ass on us."

Santana snaps her fingers. "There's only one crazy ass in this group; and it sure as hell isn't me. It's Quinn! You know Quinn Fabray the freaking physio! What in just one year she went all shank on us; then she went all crazy on  _stealing_ her own baby back. Then when that didn't work out she wanted an  _second_ baby. All before graduating from high school! Now since going to the high priced and prestigious _University_  she's just got even crazier. What do you call a girl whom sleeps with her professor?! A slut! A huge fucking slut. Oh; and she's not just any slut …." Fire blazed in her eyes; "She's a hidden lesbian slut. I mean she got on this when she got a chance!"

Your eyes widen.

Santana realized what she had just shouted. "Oh shit!" She breathed out.

**Santana's POV**

You really need to get a hold of your anger before you start spewing out things. You know that you are going to pay dearly for this …. after all you just told Quinn's biggest secret to the gossip hound at McKinley High School. Shit; Kurt Hummel was better at the gossip then JewFo _ever_ was. You know what? Screw it! Screw protecting Quinn freaking Fabray any longer. You guys are out of high school. You are out of Lima, Ohio. So Quinn's a total lesbian so freaking what! She's no longer living in her mother's house. She no longer has to deal with her father. She's a fucking ass adult for crying out loud. Let her take care of her own shit from now on.

"You and Quinn?" Kurt chocked out. "Never thought that would happen." He murmured to himself.

"Porcelain why wouldn't it happen?" You couldn't help snapping your fingers up and down at your sides. "I mean look at this hot bod. Whom wouldn't want to get all up in it."

"Promise me that you won't tell Rachel." Kurt stared into your eyes. "Let Quinn in her own time tell her."

You stare incredibility at him. "I'm not in the field of  _protecting_ Lucy Quinn Fabray. Never have!" You snare.

"But you  _are_  in the field of protecting Rachel Barbara Berry." He calmly pointed out.

"I don't protect anyone!" You storm out. "Expect Brittany." You lower your voice to a normal level.  _Even though she doesn't want you to anymore. She has Sam now after all. She sent you to New York with her still stuck in Lima._

"If you even hint to Rachel about you and Quinn hooking up; then Santana you are out of the loft." He said in a calm voice. "Matter of fact, Santana, if you attack Quinn in front of Rachel you are out."

You blink. You aren't surprised at this. "I'm here full time; Quinn is 88 miles away. Not like Princess is going to take a two hour train to and from New Haven every single day." You shrug. "Once Rachel returns doubt we'll hear much from  _Quinnie_."

Kurt sighed deeply.

**Kurt's POV**

"You are a very important part of Rachel's life; Santana." You say gently. "Once you stopped trying so hard to keep her at a distance …. she feels safe with you in her life." Tilting your head to the right. "She can lean on more than one person at a time."

She crossed her hands across her chest "Never said she couldn't." Her chin jetted out.

"Then why are you all jealous that she wants Quinn to lean on right now?" You move into the kitchen. You need to warm up some milk. Perhaps that will help you get some sleep. You have a long day of classes in just a few hours. You weren't looking forward to dance class with Cassandra July. That woman was ruthless. Especially towards Rachel. There is something in Cassandra that absolutely hates Rachel. At first you thought Ms. July was just like Mr. Schue when Rachel first told you about her; but ever since you met her – the day you helped Rachel stretch; you just knew that there was no way on earth that Ms. July wanted the best for Rachel; as Mr. Schue always did. Not once has Rachel fought Ms. July as she did Mr. Schue. Rachel has always been meek around Ms. July but that wasn't good enough for Cassandra July. It was like Cassandra July wanted to be the person to break Rachel into zillion of pieces; and not allow Rachel a chance to rebuild herself. You just were not going to allow this too happen. That's why you fought even harder to get into NAYDA in the winter session.

At least now that you are at NAYDA you can protect Rachel.

You feel Santana at your side. "I wasn't there for Quinn when she was going through with her own pregnancy." She said in a low calm voice. "I aim to be there for Rachel."

"Did you offer to be by Quinn's side?" You placed the mostly filled kettle onto the stove; turning the knob as you did so.

"I was dating Puck at the time that she slept with him. I was angry that he cheated on me; and I was of course angry at her for going after my man." Santana frowned as she palmed the counter top.

"You were with Brittany; and how many guys on the side yourself?" You pointed out in a calm voice. Your head turned to face her angry one. "You can't deny the truth."

"Saint Quinn shouldn't have cheated on her boyfriend with my boyfriend." Santana stonily stated. "She was being such a huge fucking hypocritical. Lofting her precious virginity in all our faces. Founding the celibate club." She barked in laughter. "I still want to know what the hell that was all about. I mean she  _rejoined_  it when Ms. Pillsbury took it over. While she was in it – she cheats on Sam with Finn. What a damn hypocritical she is!"

"Why are you friends with her?" You hear yourself ask. Just as the tea kettle whistled. You pour some milk into the to mugs at your side.

"We aren't friends." Santana grabbed her mug; and marched to the couch. "We just tolerate one another."

You sigh. "Quinn is going to be a permanent person in this loft, Santana. Do you think you can hold back on your anger, and deep jealously?" You lean against the counter; as you sip from your mug. "I mean it Santana. If you even  _think_ of attacking Quinn in any way; then you are out of the loft. I'm not going to have Rachel worrying about you right now. It's not good for her; and especially not good for the baby." You eye the back of Santana's head.

"So  _Quinnie_ wins the final game." The hurt in Santana's voice rings through the loft.

You want to reassure her that she's not losing anything; but you know Santana well by now. That mere words won't soften the hardness that is surrounding her spirit. "I'm sorry that I'm coming down so hard on this issue; Santana. But; Rachel has so much stress going on right now at NAYDA. I can't control Cassandra July. I can't control the other students or teachers whom want to make Rachel's life a living hell. Which they will do once they learn that Rachel is pregnant; and intends to carry the baby full term. The only stress of Rachel's that I can control is you."

**Santana's POV**

"I hate being controlled." You growl as you turns to face Kurt whom was leaning against the kitchen counter. He just lifted his right eye brow. "I'm not going to allow that bitch Quinn to kick me out of my home." You lift the mug to your lips; and you take a long and deep swallow of the cooler milk. "But; I can play nice."

"That's all I ask." He replied; as he placed his mug into the sink. You watch as he walks to his bedroom. He stops; and turns around. "Oh and please don't inform Cassandra about the pregnancy next time you run into her. Allow Rachel to be the one to inform NAYDA of her newest status."

"Fine." You sigh.

He nods; and pulls the sheet to cover his private space.

You can't believe that you can't tear Quinn a new one. But; Kurt never said that you couldn't tear Cassandra July a new one. That bitch won't know what hit her once you are through with her.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Doomed High School Sweethearts

**Finn's POV**

 

“Hey Mr. Schue.” You say with a smile as you walk into the choir room. “I thought up some routines for the kids to try out.” You frown at the forlorn look on your mentor's face. It was a look that you have grown used to seeing on the man ever since you meet him back in Sophomore year. It was the look he always had whenever he thought about his personal life. It was a look that you wished you didn't have to see ever again. You had hoped that once he married his true love; Ms. Pillsbury; then that look would be gone. But; he wasn't married to her. Yet. So the look remained. 

 

He sighed deeply as he turned to meet your eyes. “Oh hey Finn.” He said in a tired voice. “What was it you were talking about?” His eyes looked confused.

 

You sigh gently. “Um it doesn't matter.” 

 

He raised his right eye brow. “Finn; it does matter.” 

 

That was why Mr. Schue was one of your favorite male role models. Even when his life was in the dumps; he still made time for you. Your right hand goes to the back of your head. “Um; I actually have some routines for the kids to try out.” 

 

“Great. Wonderful.” He tried to get a smile out on his lips. He clapped his hands together. You can tell that he was actually trying. Even through it is coming off on a downer note. You decide right there, and then to try to encourage him that all is not lost where Ms. Pillsbury was concerned. After all although you and Rachel weren't together right now; didn't mean that you won't be in the long haul. 

 

You did set Rachel free the day that you sent her off to New York on her own; after graduation. You had to still honor your words to her. You meant them then; and you meant them now. Although it's breaking your heart that she's sharing her bed with some other man. At least it wasn't Puck. But; still it hurt that she's with someone whom isn't you. But; you understand that she's still trying to find her way back to you. 

 

You flash back to the almost wedding. How Rachel told you that she wanted you after you two sang together. Moments after you told her that you guys were the end game. That no matter how many times she slept with that Brody guy; or other guys; that you were just waiting for her. Then you two were together once more in the hotel room. You were able to slide deeply into her; and you felt her body against yours once more – you felt her desperate need for you still. You just loved her even more throughout the night.

 

When you woke up the next morning; and she was gone you felt lost once more. But; you could still feel her against you – so you knew that you were not wrong the previous night – that in time she'll come back to you. You grew so angry when Santana called you; and told you that she was sure that Brody was up to no good concerning Rachel. You were so steamed up in the bathroom of the hotel that Brody used for his clients – that you were so happy that he made you punch him in the face. You got to beat the shit out of the douche bag; and inform him that he had to leave your future wife alone.

 

Rachel still didn't know that you did that. You were fine with keeping her in the dark. All that mattered to you was that she was no longer seeing Brody. That she finally knew the truth about Brody's business; and she broke up with him. You would go to the ends of the earth to protect Rachel. You can't wait till you and her are finally married; and you can be by her side for all time.

 

“.... so that's what I was thinking, Finn. Finn?” You come out of your thoughts as Mr. Schue's hazel eyes grew concerned.

 

“Umm, what was that, Mr. Schue?” You said as you comb your hair with your left hand. 

 

Mr. Schue sighed. “Don't worry about it Finn.”

 

**Will's POV**

 

You knew that the difference between you and Finn was; that at the end of the day you would be married to Emma. But; sadly Finn won't be married to Rachel. You had known this fact for a very long time. Ever since the kids Sophomore year. You knew just by glancing at Finn and Rachel – that they wouldn't be happily married high school sweethearts. But try telling that to teenagers. 

 

Try telling that to yourself when you were their age. You had Terri; and you thought you two would out last the entire world. At seventeen years of age you were so sure that you and Terri were made for one another. You got through college without even glancing at another girl. The only girl for you was Terri. You married her right after graduating. You gave up your dreams of New York; and singing on Broadway to make a home with Terri in your hometown. You were so sure that your love for her was going to keep you happy for the rest of your life. You didn't mind that you didn't manage to escape from this hell whole expect for your college. 

 

But then all your dreams went down hill. Terri didn't want to start a family right away. You had always dreamt that as soon as you and her were finally married; you would start to have little ones running around in no time. You just knew that you two would make perfect little beings. You were looking forward to holding your child in your arms; against your chest – promising them that all their dreams would come true. But Terri crushed them when she said that she didn't want to have your child right away. You told her that you understood; and that you pushed your dreams of being a dad away for the time being.

 

That's why you wanted to become a teacher. You wanted to shape young minds – and perhaps 'adopt' your classroom. When you heard that your old high school was hiring – the only school in the district that was hiring; you jumped at the chance to teach. They were much older then the kids that you dreamt of 'adopting' but you were willing to teach these young minds. 

 

It wasn't until the Glee club was formed that you found your 'adoptive' children. Then Terri told you that she was pregnant. You felt like your cup had over filled. Then it all went to hell when you finally learned that Terri lied to you; that she never was pregnant. That she was 'padding' herself to keep you from leaving her. That she had planned on 'stealing' (she told you that she would have adopted) Quinn's baby. That Quinn knew that you two were the perfect parents for her unwanted child. You couldn't believe how calmly Terri looked you in the eyes; and told you that she basically tricked a scared young teenager to giving away her baby. You told Terri that you were through with the lie of your marriage to her. 

 

By then you had realized what real love was. You had found your true soul mate. It was Emma. But you were trapped in your marriage by the time you met her. You swore to yourself that you were not a cheater; that you wouldn't make any moves on Emma while married to Terri. Terri sensed that you were finished with your marriage; so that's why she faked the pregnancy. You were guilty for finding your true love while still married to Terri; but Terri was guilty of lying to you about a child – and trying to steal some one else's child away from them. 

 

You watch as Finn made his way over to his normal chair. The chair that he had sat in whenever he was dating Rachel. He looked fondly in Rachel's normal chair. How do you begin to prepare him for giving up his dream of marrying his high school sweetheart? How do you prepare him to move forward to meeting his own soul mate? His soul was so fragile all ready. Is he ready for this heartbreak? Would he ever be ready for it?

 

**Kitty's POV**

 

You sigh inwardly as Marley sighed next to you. You refuse to look at her as you are trying to finish your homework. Whatever possessed you to invite her over to do homework? Why the hell did you tell her that she could join you on your Queen sized bed to study? You should have ordered her to study on the floor. That was what you would have done a few weeks ago. Hell; a few weeks ago you would never ever dream of inviting Marley Rose to your house period. At least not without the other Gleek girls. You would have snubbed Marley and forced the other girls to go along with you. Just as you did with the sleepover before 'Grease'. 

 

But you promised yourself to turn over a new leaf. To actually trust in Marley's friendship. You need to. Because you know that you would be lost without it.

 

It was still hard to admit it to yourself. You would never ever admit it to Marley. At least not yet. Perhaps in a few years into your adulthood; once Marley has proven that she has spoken the truth, and wanted to be your friend.

 

You pray that Marley is telling the truth. You couldn't bare it if she was just using you to be protected at McKinley. 

 

You didn't know if you were strong enough if Marley was just like all the others. So you kept her at a distance. Still. 

 

**Marley's POV**

 

You sigh once more. Your eyes drift back to the shorter blonde next to you. The blonde whom is sitting upright with a science book lifted firmly up to her face. You know that she's not taking in anything at all. You look back at your own copy of the book. You try to take in the assigned reading; but your thoughts kept drifting to the hazel eyed blonde next to you. 

 

How can you break through that hard shell? You have made progress. But; it was just a little tiny progress. With one false move and the door would slam shut. Never to open again. Not even a crack. It was like she wanted you to fail. She was waiting for you to fail. 

 

You refuse to fail. Granted you were going to make mistakes. Big mistakes. Small mistakes. Tiny mistakes. But you knew that your mistakes wouldn't cause her to slam the door shut. To build up those walls higher than ever before. She wouldn't cement or put steel around where you couldn't break them. Just as long as you didn't make that one mistake. 

You know that you have to move slowly with this wild little colt next to you. You knew this from the first moment she marched up to you on your first day at McKinley; told you that you were going to be on the loser end of the food chain for the rest of your life. You watched in wide eyed shock as she turned and flounced down the hallway. That was the moment that you swore to yourself that you would make a everlasting friend out of the fragile soul that had insulted you instead of befriending you. That's why you never once took anything that she threw towards you to heart. Your tears were for her not yourself.

 

Expect when she insulted your mother. Those tears belonged to your mother not her. 

 

This wild little colt next to you has stopped insulting your mother. After she finally learned whom your mother actually was; she stopped. She actually showed that she honesty did care about your mom. Especially during the shooting incident. When you were frantically texting your mom; and she wasn't replying. Kitty slid closer to you; and tearfully told you that no one would ever dream of hurting your mom; because everyone loved her. You knew she was telling a lie. But you knew then that she was another person whom honesty loved your mother; almost as much as you did.

 

“Thank you for having me over.” You speak. You are shocked at the noise of your voice. You two had been in stilled silence for the past half hour.

 

She jerks at the sound of your voice. You watch as she brings her right hand up to her chest. Then her hand quickly goes back to her science book; which had dropped into her lap. You keep your eyes glued to her as she twisted her hazel ones to meet yours. “Are you still here?” Her voice is high pitched. She swallows. “I quite forgot that you were here.” She glances back down at her opened science book.

 

“I'm sorry for scaring you.” You say as you keep watching her. 

 

Her head twisted back to face you. “You didn't scare me.” She frowned. “I just forgot you were here is all.” You can tell she's lying. 

 

**Kitty's POV**

 

Her blue eyes were staring into your own. It was like she was staring into your very soul. It had been like this since the first moment you walked up to her; and told her what was what at McKinley High school. Okay; so you called her a loser and told her that she would forever remain the loser that she was. You never once gave her a chance to speak up. You just turned and quickly left. You had felt yourself fall into her gaze; and you had your image to uphold after all; it took all your will power to leave.

 

You swore that you'll never give her that power over you ever again. But; looking into her blue eyes sends you into a crazy scary free falling. Every. Single. Time. It wasn't until you tearfully hugged her after confessing to what you had done to her costume for 'Grease' that you felt that you were almost to a safe haven. But; you quickly let go; and got as far away from her as you could. You crossed the room to where Unique and Ryder were … fully knowing if the gunman banged opened the door; that he would have shot you dead in the middle of the choir room. You didn't care in that moment – all you knew was that you didn't deserve her to be your safe haven.

 

“So what are your plans for the weekend? Puckerman still trying to get into your pants?” You raise your right eye brow. You know that this will unnerve her. As always. This was a good way of getting her off your back.

 

She blushed. “Jake has brought up sleeping together again; today. But; he fully is committed to waiting till I'm ready.” She had a soft smile cross her lips. “He's in this for the long haul. Even if I want to wait until college.” She looked down to her twisted hands; “Or until our marriage bed.”

 

You roll your eyes. You fully knew that **NO** Puckerman male could hold out that long for sex. Especially after having sex. If Marley didn't give in and sleep with Jake; then he'll move on before the years out. But; try telling Marley Rose this. You hint around it. You insinuated But; you haven't said in stark words. You just couldn't destroy Marley's romantic dream like that.

 

No it would be better if Jake did it himself. You knew any day now he'll cave into his natural needs; and either pressure Marley into sleeping with him. Or he'll cheat on her. After all he's a Puckerman male after all. They were all cheaters after all.

 

Although Puck didn't cheat on you. You broke up with him when he decided to join Finn at Ohio State. You knew that you couldn't compete with the college girls. You didn't want to. You didn't want to have to go to college parties just to be with Puck. It wasn't worth fighting off college guys from laying their hands on you. It was bad enough with high school boys. Puck was easy to control. But you knew that he was only with you because you reminded him of Quinn.

 

After all you and Quinn could be twins. Well sisters at least …. you were younger after all. You didn't mind it when he murmured Quinn's name when he was kissing you in your car at the Sadie Hawkins dance; or that he almost called out her name when he came deep within you.

 

You fully knew that Noah Puckerman was in love with Quinn. But; you also knew that he would get his heart broken someday. Quinn Fabray only belonged to one person. That one person had always been; and always will be Rachel Berry,

 

“It's not a crime to wait, Kitty.” Marley said in a hurt voice.

 

“I just don't think Jake can wait to have sex once more for years and years.” You truthfully replied. “After all he knows the joys of getting himself off inside girls.” You shrug your shoulders. “I just don't think Jake's the guy for you.”  
  
Hurt is shining in her eyes as she stares at you. It wasn't the first time that you have informed her of this. It won't be the last. You were just preparing her for the end that you _knew_ would happen between her and Puckerman. Her eyes lowered. “It's not a crime to wait.” She whispered.

 

You wanted to tell her that you agree with her. But the words wouldn't come. You knew that if you spoke about crime then what happened to you when you were eleven would come spilling out. The last person you told was Ryder; and he turned his back on you. Your parents knew – but after awhile they just brushed it under the rug. They didn't even talk to you about what you were going through. They didn't comfort you. They didn't say it wasn't your fault. They just brushed it under the rug. Like it didn't happen at all.

 

It happened. It changed you. It destroyed you. 

 

After Ryder turned his back on you; you knew that you couldn't talk to anyone else about this. You couldn't bare the thought of another human turning away from you. Blaming you for what had happened to you. The complete loss of your innocents. The end of your childhood.

 

You look at Marley's bowed head for another silent moment. You turn back to your science book.

 

**END CHAPTER TWO**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have decided to bring Lima into the story. So everything of season four has happened …. expect for Regional s and Will and Emma's actual marriage in the choir room. I have decided to add some of the 'rewrites' that we got in season five for season four. So we are still in late Winter. (New Haven and New York winters are totally different from Ohio's winters. So New York/New Haven crew will be still in their warmest clothes … and dealing with blizzards – as the Lima crew are getting ready for Spring).
> 
> I'm a major major Artie and Kitty fan. I'm also a major Karley fan. I haven't really decided at this point if I want Artie & Kitty to be dating yet in this story (or even at all) or if I want Kitty and Marley to be together. But no matter what Kitty will be very close to both Artie and Marley throughout this story regardless whom she ends up with.


	4. Quinn's Decision

**Quinn's POV**

You feel someone nuzzling into your chest. Your breath hitched as you breathed out "Beth." You feel the body still in your arms. "Oh Beth," you breath as you nuzzle your head against your baby girl's cheek; "Mama's here. Rest easy."

Your eyes slowly blink open fully expecting to see your daughter's smiling peaceful face; instead you see the startled face of a very grown Rachel Berry in your arms. Chocolate brown eyes widen; and sparkling with tears. "R-rachel?" You whisper.

"I'm sorry." She chocks out. She reaches up and touches your face, withdrawing her finger. You can see wetness on it. You didn't realize that you were crying.

You try to speak but you couldn't get behind the lump that was lodge in your throat. Bowing your head into the crook of her neck; you wept for the daughter that was no longer in your arms. You felt her arms wrap around your thin body; and you felt yourself being pulled tighter into her warm body.

You feel her warm hand against your all ready hot neck. "I miss her so much. I wish she was still with me. I wish that I kept her; and able to watch her grow every single second of the day." You couldn't keep the cries from escaping. Your arms tighten around her body. "Oh God what have I done?!"

**Rachel's POV**

You just hold her shaking body tightly against you.  _If this is what it feels years after giving away your child; am I strong enough to endure it? Can I be as strong as Quinn?_ You don't have the answers to any one of those questions. You wonder if there is an answer some where out there among the galaxies.

You feel Quinn quiver up besides you.  _NO!_  Your breath quicken. You gripe Quinn's back tighter against you. You just knew you weren't as strong as Quinn. That knowing your child is out there with a safe, and loving family isn't enough for you. You knew that you would no longer be able to function unless you had your baby right there at your side. Where you could look and see with your very own eyes that he or she is healthy, and very much loved.

What about Broadway? Without graduating from NAYDA is going to hurt your chances on the great white way. Having to drop out before the end of your freshmen year is by far the worst. But; how could you protect your child through the rigorous of what makes NAYDA ….. NAYDA.

You knew that you could count on Kurt to support you through your pregnancy. That he'll take your anger out on him by proxy – rather then having the child's father in the loft once more. He would gladly go out for three o'clock in the morning hunger crave every morning. He would gladly accept the addition to your little family. He wouldn't leave your side out of loyalty to Finn.

Santana you figured would be there throughout the pregnancy. But you couldn't see her in your child's childhood. She'll visit. She'll have long visits. But; she won't be doing the day to day joys of watching the child grow up.

Quinn? Now that was the question you have always asked yourself of. Ever since that first moment you caught sight of her across the park. The summer before entering high school. You wanted to go across the park and introduce yourself to the taller blonde – whom you could tell was half a year older than you. You always hopped that the blonde would become your friend from the first time you spoke – you dreamt of it for days on end. You kept a sharp eye out for her at the park – in town – and always in your own neighbored. But there wasn't another sighting.

Not until you entered the hall ways of McKinley. When you found her at a row of lockers. In an cheerleader uniform. You found the short red skirt was very flattering on her waist. You place a smile on your lips as you make your way over to her. Then you stopped dead in your tracks when she twists around to stare at you. Unblinking hazel eyes. You lost yourself in those eyes that were so hazel that they reminded you of gold.

Your eyes close at the feel of ice cold ice heat your full on. "Look at me  _Treasure Tail_." A whiskey sounding voice commanded you. You didn't want to open your eyes. You didn't want to see that the blonde goddess was the one whom actually thew that slushy in your face. "I said look at me  _Treasure Tail."_ The harshness hit you full force. But something else hit you also. It was pure loneliness. Sadness. Fear. You open your eyes, and met the dead eyes of the goddess that you hoped to have made your friend. "If you ever try to speak to me, treasure trail, then just remember this moment. If you get in my way; I'll take you down." You listened as she spoke. You saw the sadness in her eyes. The fear. The pure loneliness. You decided to forgive her for this – and whenever she has to do it again. You promise yourself that you would never stop trying to be her friend.

You learn her name when one of the other cheerleader's slapped her on the shoulder; "Way to go Quinn Fabray. You keep this up then you'll be made head cheerleader before you leave McKinley." She sneered into your face. "See you later treasure tail!" She snared.

You never leave the hazel eyes which were staring into your own eyes. You poured all your love, kindness into your eyes; hoping that the goddess could silently read your promises to her.

"Get out of here  _treasure tail_!" Her voice ordered you away. Her eyes pleading for you to leave her alone. You obey her and move away from the group of cheerleaders. That was the day you began to dread seeing the red of the cheerleader uniform. You knew that as long as your goddess was wearing that cheerleader uniform that there was no way that she'll want to be your friend. In that very first moment of your high school experience you knew that you were going to be low on the totem pole.

You tighten your hold against Quinn's shaky back as she was still weeping over her daughter. You couldn't think of anything you can do to calm her down. Expect to sing. Only when you opened your mouth for the first note this is what came out instead …..

**Quinn's POV**

"Do you remember back in Junior year when Sue managed to change the Cheerleader tournament to the night of the homecoming game? When you, Santana and Brittany had to quite Glee to please her? How when Finn finally managed to find you before you got on the bus to leave – and convinced you to be strong enough to quite – and rejoin Glee?" You heard her voice say softly in your ear. "How it was Finn whom gave you that strength?" You felt her breath on your ear; "No wonder why you felt the safety of his arms."

You felt her body heave up to yours; as she took a long shaky breathe. "I wanted to be the one to go find you. To give you the strength that you needed to finally do the brave thing. The hard thing. Too be yourself. Too be where you belonged."

You hiccup. You had managed to slow your crying from the heart wrenching – into whimpers. To finally stop. "When I saw you on that football field I knew that I had to have the courage to finally quite." You whisper against her neck.

"You saw me?" You could hear her frown. "I didn't see you until you came into the locker room to change for half time." Her right hand was moving around your waist to rest on the other side. Her fingers lightly smoothing your side.

"There was time to wander around. I unconsciously made my way to the gate of the football field." You tightened up at the memory. "My heart stopped when I saw you on that football field. In the middle of the huge tall opposite team of guys. When I saw you among our own boys – even with the other girls beside you." You turned your hazel eyes to meet her chocolate ones; "You looked even smaller than normal."

Your right hand and traced her cheekbone. "Promise me that you'll _never_ do anything that suicidal ever again."

"There wasn't enough players to play. We had to have a chance to show everyone what Glee could do for the school." She threw in. "The guys wouldn't have crashed into girls. They may have been dumb high school boys – but they had enough sense not to cream girls. At least girls whom  _weren't_  Lauren."

"You could have been killed." You frowned. "You didn't belong out there on that football field." You felt heat rise as your fear; and your temper rose.

"We had a half time show to perform." Rachel stubbornly said. "I would have done  _anything_  to get to half time."

"Is stardom worth your death?" You demanded fire in your eyes. "You just have to have all eyes on you; don't you Rachel Berry?! Even through it could literally kill you – you just couldn't let yourself be in the shadows just one damn time."

"I wanted McKinley High School to finally see that the Glee club – the greatest loser club in that school – would help with the half time show – when Sue pulled her  _precious_ Cheerios from the game." She calmly replied.

You heated up. "They wouldn't have given a fuck if you were seriously hurt; Rach."

She looked straight into your soul. "I know that."

"Then why the hell did you risk your life for them?" You shook your head.

"It was for you." She whispered.

You blinked. "I was going to be on the bus – driven away from the damn game." Her fingers were running up, and down your right cheek.

"I knew that you would be upset if the team didn't have a half time show. Even through you weren't part of it. Or even on school grounds at the time." She replied. "Your school spirit was worth it; Quinn."

"I hate that school." You couldn't keep the snare from your face. "I never had school spirit. The only things I only really cared about was Glee, and you." You just realized what just slipped out of your mouth. You were done hiding.

Rachel's fingers caressed your cheek.

**Rachel's POV**

"I'm sorry for having awaken you." You whisper as you stare into her open hazel eyes above you. "I actually need to use the restroom."

Quinn blinked. Her eyes drifted over to her clock which read four am. "Only two hours of sleep. Seems right." She's murmuring. She moved off of you; and you missed her warmth. You missed her weight on you. But you knew that you couldn't remain in her bed any longer – not if you didn't want to accidentally wet her sheets.

You watch as she removed herself from the bed. You toke her offered hand. "I'll be right back." You whisper as you feel yourself move closer.

"I'm not going to have you deal with the hallways at this time of night." She shook her head. Not removing her hand from yours. You just silently allowed her to lead you from her dark dorm room – well dark …. expect for the night lights in two corners.

You see that the hallway was lite in a soft dim light. "I think I could have found my way to the restroom easily." You chugged under your breath lightly.

She stubbornly shook her head. "No. It's not safe."

You follow her into the rest room. "Umm …. Quinn ….."

She stops and turns to you.

"You don't have to  _watch_  me you know." You let out a soft giggle. "So if you don't mind?"

A light blush graces her face. "R-r-right. You can handle it from here." She scoots past you out into the main part of the bathroom. "Do you think that you can hum or something? I can't go knowing that someone is outside stall just waiting for me." She brushes redder. "Sure Rach."

You found that you could actually go without Quinn humming. Okay then. Pregnancy is one interesting thing here. You wonder if you should ask Quinn if she managed to go in public bathrooms when it was quiet – knowing full well that other people were out of the stall; and having those people be silent also? You do remember reading in one of the pregnancy books you read during Quinn's pregnancy that uncontrollable peeing was due to the baby pressing down on the mother's bladder. Even at such an early stage as you currently were in. So you didn't have to ask Quinn if she peed in a quiet bathroom with someone else on the other side of the stall door.

Quinn began to hum a few seconds after you began to go.

You step out of the stall after you were finished. You look at her in the mirror as you wash your hands. "When I said never to leave me; I didn't mean quite literally." You softly smile.

"I'll never leave you." She promises looking you in the mirror.

"You'll have to leave me sometimes. After all you go to school in Yale; and I live in New York." You turn, and push the button on the hand dyer.

"I'll move to New York." She replied.

You turn quickly around. "No you are not Lucy Quinn Fabray." You shake your raised right index finger in her face; "I'm not going to allow you to drop out of Yale for me."

She sighs. "I hate it here."

"No you don't." You argue.

"You aren't here." She replied.

You sigh. "I'm only two hours away by train. We will visit more. I'm not going to allow you to drop out of a very prestigious university for me."

"There are plenty of good university in New York." She argued.

"We are right smack in the middle of the year; Quinn. No one is going to accept you at this late date." You reasonably pointed out.

"I'm not going to allow you to go through this pregnancy alone, Rach." She firmly replied.

"I'm not alone." You sigh deeply. "Kurt and Santana are with me."

"As if they are able to truly help you." She rolls her eyes. "Kurt has never lived with a pregnant woman before. Santana … she means well …. and with her being the middle child of eight … she has seen her mother pregnant plenty of times ….. but, she's not the best for you right now."

"Quinn ….." you begin with your argument.

**Quinn's POV**

"Look Rach, my mind is made up." You reach out and took her hand into yours. "I was going to finish out the year; then I would transfer to an university in New York next year any how. I'm just getting an earlier start now is all."

Her chocolate brown eyes widen.

"I have an early acceptation from New York University." You laugh as you shrug; "Apparently I'm lucky with early acceptations."

"Is it because you know that Beth is in New York?" She looked deeply into your eyes.

You smile and nod. "You and Beth are the only reason why I want to be in New York now."

"You won't be happy in New York." She shakes her head. "Not unless you find that your dream is truly is in New York."

"I'm _not_ Finn." The harshness echos into the tilted walls of the bathroom.

She flinched.

"My dream isn't Yale." You speak in a softer voice. "The only reason why I wanted Yale was to prove to my  _father_  that even through I screwed up my life in my Sophomore year; by having a baby – that I pull myself up; and get into one of the best schools in the world. I'm _done_ trying to prove myself worthy of that  _man's_ time and love." You swallow. "I'm never going to have it."

"Quinn ..." she reaches up to cup your right cheek.

"I don't want to be a trophy wife? Or a step ford wife." You whisper. "If I remain at Yale; then that's what I'll become." You step closer to her. "I just want to be me. Just me."

"Okay." She whispers as she pulls you closer for a hug. You rest your head against her shoulder.

**Rachel's POV**

You knew then that Quinn was making the right decision on moving to New York. When she first said it – your heart lifted knowing that she would be close to you once more. She'll live in the same state with you. Close by – after all New York University was close to the loft. But; you  _had_ to make sure that Quinn truly wanted to come to New York. That she wasn't running away from her dream of Yale.

You had to push her until you were sure. You held her a little tighter as you felt her relax in your arms once more. You couldn't keep the yawn from escaping.

She giggled. "It's best we get back to bed. Sleeping in the bathroom of the Yale dorm simply won't do."

You giggle also. You take her offered hand; and you two leave the bathroom. You allow her to lead you back into her room; and felt the night lights bay the dark room. You slip onto her bed with her following close behind. Resting your head on the pillow next to hers. "You can stay at the loft until you find a place."

"Kurt will have a fit." She sighed as she turned so she could face you; and rest her hand against your stomach.

"He loves you." You replied. "He'll be thrilled to have you as a temporary roommate."

"What about Santana? I know for a fact that my wild breed Latina isn't going to like sharing the living area." She couldn't keep the yawn from her face.

You winkle your nose. "She invited herself into the loft. We didn't invite her. She doesn't get a say. Sides I was hoping that you would share my room with me? After all my bed is big enough for two." You hold your breathe as you waited for her answer.

She stiffened next to you.

"Never mind. It was just a thought." You whisper. You try to keep the tears at bay. But some slipped down your cheeks.

"Oh Rach. No, no it's not what you think." She had lifted herself up; and was now trying to dry your tears with her fingers. "I was just thinking that I shouldn't make you feel like you have to offer the loft or your bed to me. I don't mind staying in a hotel."

You frown.

She sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you quite yet." She shook her head in frustration. "Damn it Quinn …." She was berating herself. "can't you do anything right?"

Your hand lifted and gripped hers. "Quinn, I want you in the loft. I want you next to me. I want to be able to be as close to you as we were getting in our final year in Lima. I want to be able to have an never ending sleepover with you."

She looks you in the eye. "Only until I find a place of my own. Which shouldn't be too long." She smiled. "Perhaps I'll even manage to find a place where Santana can live with me also."

"Okay." You whisper. You didn't want any of the hope to seep into your voice. Hope that Quinn would never find a place to live. You wanted her to live with you from now on. She was home to you. She was your family. But; you couldn't cling to her. You would lose her if you clung to her.

Finn did finally manage to teach you that lesson.

You knew that clinging to Kurt was all right – because he loves you. He's your family. He clings onto you just as much as you cling onto him. Kurt was the exception to the rule.

But; clinging onto Quinn Fabray will be the fastest way of losing her. For all time. You have to fight your instinct to cling to her. You have to have faith that she truly wants to be around you – on her own terms.

**Quinn's POV**

"I'm  _not_  Finn Hudson." You growl out.

"I never said you were. Not even close." Confusion was in her voice. "Where is this coming from?"

"Where it always comes from." You said tiredly. "Look; Rach. I'm tired. I know that you are tired also. Let's just get some more sleep while we can. My dorm mates are exactly quiet when they are up."

"Quinn. I demand to know what you mean by that comment that you use. Yet again." Her open chocolate eyes are trying to stare you down.

"I out spoke." You reply as you rested your head back on the pillow.

"This isn't the  _first_ time you out spoke the way you did concerning you not being Finn Hudson." Her tired voice spoke.

"Can we just let it be tonight? Just let it be." You plead.

"I'm going to leave it alone for right now; Quinn. But;" she holds her pointer right – and seriously being as close as you were to her; right in your face. "We will be discussing this in great detail Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Yes ma'am." You meekly replied.

She scoots closer to you; and wraps her right arm against your hip. "I love you Quinn." She kisses your cheek.

"I love you too Rach." You whisper. You kiss the corner of her mouth. You managed to keep the moan from slipping passed your lips.

She smiles softly and rests her head on the pillow, and closes her eyes. "My baby is going to love their aunt Quinnie."

"Only my mother calls me Quinnie." You sigh as you rest your head next to hers.

"If he or she calls you Quinnie … you won't mind it." She laughs in her sigh. "But the baby will come up with his or her own cute nickname for you."

"Okay Rae." You watch as she slips into sleep.

"My fathers call me Rae. It's nice coming from you." She smiles.

"I'll come up with my own special nickname for you; Rachel." You whisper as watch her breathing even out.  _If you will allow me too._

Your eyes drift close and you slip back into sleep once more.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Getting To The Next Morning

**RACHEL'S POV**

You reach over and picked up your cell. It was time to prepare Kurt for the newest member of your family. **Quinn is going to be moving into the loft with us, Kurt. She's going to share my room so Santana won't be put out. I need your help to help convince Quinn that she's home in the loft with us. That neither one of us wants her to live anywhere else.**

 **I'll have your room waiting for you; Rach. But we can't pressure Quinn into living with us full time. We could seriously chase her away for all good.** You couldn't keep the deep frown from your mouth as you read Kurt's quick reply.

 **I'm not going to cling to her. I know better than that.** You fired back.

 **I'm not the only one whom loves you clinging too.** You feel tears pickle your eyes at his message.

"Aren't you appossed to be getting some rest?" Your eyes leave your cell and looked into concern hazel eyes. "I was just letting Kurt know that we are having one more roommate."

"Temporary." She frowned.

"Quinn." You say in a warning voice.

"Temporary." She repeated.

"Kurt and I have been talking about getting a house." You mused. "It's going to be about three or five bedrooms."

"You two can't afford a house in New York or in Lima, Ohio." She shook her head. "Sides with this little one on the way; you'll need all your extra money for him or her."

You hummed.

"The loft is perfect for you two right now. There will be plently of room for a cribe." She paused. Her face paled.

"I'm keeping the baby." You softly said.

Her eyes lit up.

"We can find a bigger apartment for the first few years. Big enough for all four of us to have our own space." You breathed. "I just feel like you are meant to live with me is all."

"You'll change your mind after sharing your living space; and bedroom with me for a few weeks." She knowing said.

"No I won't." You replied firmly.

"Yes you will." She murmered low enough for you not to hear. But you heard all right. You would be carrying that statement close to your soul for the rest of your life.

**KURT'S POV**

You sighed as you realized that Rachel wouldn't be texting you back. You had finally fallen into a troubled sleep around two am; and when your phone vibrated next to your bed you were awake enough to see whom was texting you. You just prayed that it wouldn't be a guilt ridden Blaine once more. There was just so much you could take with his over whelming guilt complex. Although you had forgiven him for cheating on you.

But you still couldn't see yourself with him any longer. The sooner that he realizes this the better off he will be.

Thankfully you saw that it wasn't Blaine. But your heart stopped as you took in Rachel's name. You opened her text and was relieved that she was just informing you that Quinn would be moving in. Your eyes widen in surprise as you took this news in. How the hell did Quinn think she could go to school at Yale; which is in Connecticut; and you lived in New York. That means that Quinn would have to take a two hour train ride to Yale; and another two hour train ride back to New York. With Quinn's classes – that would mean that Quinn would be traveling twenty four hours a day.

But as soon as you typed up your message of agreeing to get Rachel's room ready for Quinn also; you saw reason. A smile graced your mouth as you realized that Quinn finally saw that Yale wasn't her dream. That her dream was being in New York with Rachel.

You felt bad for warning Rachel against forcing Quinn on living permanently in the loft. You for one would love to have Lucy Quinn Fabray living with you. But you knew Quinn Fabray very well by now; and knew that she hated feeling that she was a burden on anyone.

"So when does the bitch move in?" You look sharply over at the curtin that sepearted your bedroom from the rest of the loft. "Hello to you Satan." You got out.

"So when is the bitch moving in?" Santana tightened her grip across her chest. A bored look on her face.

"I just found out that Quinn was moving in." You sigh. "You knew all along that Quinn would want to be here once she learned of the pregnancy. So I shouldn't be shocked."

"When is the bitch moving in." Santana said for the third time.

"As soon as Rachel is ready to come home." You sigh as you place your phone on the table. "I'm going to prepare Rachel's room in the morning." You raised your right brow. "Alone."

"I don't give a fig about preparing for the Ice Bitch." She tossed her head.

"It's late. Go to bed." You sigh as you got your self back into the comfortable positon in your bed. You needed all the rest that you could get. Now that you had spoken to Rachel once more since she went to New Haven; you knew that you would finally be able to get some sleep. Leaning against the pillow as you tiredly looked to Santana whom refused to move. "Please go to bed; Santana."

She turned and left your room. You sighed wearly as you closed your eyes. You would deal with everything in due course. As you always did.

**QUINN'S POV**

"When would be the best time to go back to the city?" Rachel runs her right hand against your bare stomach. Your shirt had drifted up during the time you actually had fallen asleep.

"Isn't that my question for you?" Your right eye brow rose as you look down at the top of Rachel's head. "Whenever _you_ feel like you can handle the city; is when we'll return." You felt Rachel sigh into your chest.

"I love being in this small space with you. Just you and me. But I know your roommate will be back soon to destroy this calmness that we have found for ourselves."

A loud bang in the hallway close to your closed door sounded at that moment.

A smirk played on your lips. "You were saying Rach?"

"Shut up." Rachel responded.

Another bang sounded out.

"Welcome back to dorm life." You sigh deeply.

"Lets get you packed up then head back to the city." Rachel said lifting her head. "I want to get back to quiteness of the loft."

"Okay." You repsond. You pulled back the covers from the two of you. You got out of bed and moved over to where your sweater was lying on the chair. "Here wear this. It'll keep you warm."

"I'm quite all right." She folded her arms across her chest. You watched as she tried to fight the shiver that was over coming her body. You just sigh and placed the sweater over Rachel's head. "Wear this. It'll keep you warm." You say more firmly than before. "No fighting me on this."

She sighes as she shoves her arms though the holes. "Thank you Quinn."

Tilting your head to the right; "You look good in that sweater."

Rachel had a small private smile on her lips.

"So after I get my things in the suitecases then we'll freshen up; then head to the city." You said as you pulled out your suitcases from the closet. "It shouldn't take me that long."

"You have all ready packed your life." She had wonderment in her eyes as she took a look in your closet. Where your packed boxes were neatly labeled.

"I told you that I got into NYC. All I needed to do was send my transfer papers – which I'm going to do on our way out." You turned and stared into her chocolate brown eyes which were inches from your own face. "Umm Rach I really need to pack the rest of my clothes."

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

Wrapping your arms around her and pulling her close. "I'm sure." You whisper in her ear.

"Okay." She gently pulls away and out of your arms. Turning she reached for the hangers.

"How about if you just rest while I pack." You quickly pulled her hands away from your clothes.

She huffed. "I'm nine weeks pregnant; Quinn. Packing clothes won't hurt me or the baby."

"I was where you were, Rachel." You seriously replied. "I want you to rest right now is all. I won't prevent you from doing things throughout your pregnancy …. but for right now …. trust me on this one Rach ….. I don't want you to have any strain on your body."

She eyed you stubbornally. You didn't waver. Her face slowly loosened up as she softly sighed. She walked over to sit in the chair. You silently nodded and began to empty your closet of your clothes. "I shouldn't be too long."

**RACHEL'S POV**

"I'm not going to allow you to carry all your things outside. You may not allow me to physical help you – but I'll get some of your dorm mates to help you." You said in a no nonse voice.

She turned her face to you. "I wasn't planning on carrying all my things out myself; Rach. I love my indepedence …. but _even_ I know that I need help moving." She tilted her head in thought; "I'll talk to Rupert and ask if he can give us a lift to the city. He has a truck that my stuff can fit everything for one trip." She nodded her head to her phone; "Mind if you grab my phone for me?"

"Of course." You grapped her phone and tossed it to her.

"Hey Rupert." She said into the phone. "I was wondering if you had any plans for the day? No. Great. I was wondering if you can give me and a friend a lift into New York City. I'm actually leaving Yale; and transfering to NYC." She gets a soft look on her face as she listens to whatever Rupert was saying on the other end. "Oh that's sweet of you to say. Don't worry about gas and lunch. No Rupert; seeing how I'm asking for your help to move then it's my job to pay for gas and food."

You mentally wished the young man on the other end of the phone luck trying to break through Quinn's stubborness. You fully knew that he couldn't. No one could. Not even you. Well … not all the time that is.

"We'll be ready to leave in about three hours. I need to finish packing; and we need to get ready for the day. Oh great. Thanks again Rupert." She hangs up the phone. "You will really love spending the drive with Rupert; Rachel."

"Is he good in bed?" You stiffly asked.

Quinn stopped what she was doing and simply stared at you. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh?" You felt the tightness in your chest.

"He's just a friend Rach. We bonded when I first got here. I trust him with some of my secrets that I can't share with you yet." Your heart broke at the thought that Quinn _still_ didn't trust you completely. Your eyes closed as you fought to fight down the pure jealously from your eyes. You felt her smooth cool hands against your heated skin. "I'm getting there Rach. " She whispers in your ear. "I promise you that I will tell you …. someday."

Leaning forward so you felt the skin of her neck against your cheek. "I wish it was now." You whimper. Her arms tighten around your body. She just silently held you as you quietly broke.

**Quinn's POV**

You just silently and simply held the woman of your dreams. You hatered yourself for putting her through this torture. Even if she hadn't just learned she was very unexpected pregnant …. you hatered yourself for putting through this. You wished you had the courage to finally speak up and tell her that you loved her. Only her.

Your father's voice echoed deep within you. His voice over powered her voice. You still couldn't find the strength to rid yourself of his voice once and for all. He had nineteen years to posion you …. he started when you were still just an fetus growing inside your mother.

You felt her pull away. You just wanted to tighten your hold on her. Pull her into you. Never let her go. But; you let her go.

"Okay then." She said with a false mega watt smile.

"Rach." You said in a soft warning voice.

Her smile dimmed to be a genuine smile. The smile that she only gave you. Only you. "I think it is seriously time to get you out of Yale. Out of New Haven. To New York. To the loft. So I'll go back to resting in that chair; so you can finish your packing." She went and sat down.

It was time to speed up your packing. You had all ready decided to pack fairly fast to begin with – but you can see how truly hurt Rachel was. It was time to get her back to the loft. Back to Kurt. You weren't enough to keep her safe right now. Not with the very unknown that you refuse to tell her about is what is making her feel unsafe.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Leaving Yale Behind

**RACHEL'S POV**

You sit on the bench outside the shower stall that Quinn was still in. The showers had all been taken by the time you two came into the bathroom. So Quinn was nice enough to allow you to shower first. She told you to sit right outside the stall that way you would be more safer while she was taking her shower. You wanted to tell her that you HAD lived in a dorm at NAYDA before Kurt came to New York. But she just lifted her right eye brow and gave her best HBIC look. You just sighed and sat down. That way she could finally step underneath a shower head and get clean herself.

Your hand absently ran across the borrowed long sleeved shirt of Quinn's. _Expect this for the entire pregnancy baby. Actually expect this as a way of life sweet baby. That's why I knew that Quinn would absoutly be perfect to help keep you safe._

"Still can't believe that Fabray is quitting. I honesty thought she had what it took to get through four years of Yale. She's smart enough. She's powerful enough." Your back stiffened at the voices behind the lockers.

"She's a cold hearted bitch." A second voice snorted out. "She's weak. I could tell from the first moment I set eyes on Fabray that she didn't have what it takes. She has of course proven my point."

"Hey lay off Quinn." A third voice spoke up. "Perhaps something is going on back home for her to have to leave."

"Like she would ever return to Lima." The second voice snorted.

"Yeah I heard that although she was the HBIC in charge of her high school since Sophmore year …. that she allowed -"

"She had a baby in her Sophmore year." The second voice broke in with a sneer. "The slut."

"I heard that she willing "traded" her baby to her music teachers crazed wife. That she was very willing to allow her baby to be adopted – but not legally adopted by the crazed wife. It was only when the crazed wife finally told her husband that she in fact wasn't pregnant herself … and the teacher said that they were not going to "steal" Quinn's baby and pass it off as their own – that Fabray decided that legal adoption was the way to go." The first voice spoke.

"What type of a person would do that?" The fourth voice said with deep anger.

"A soulless bitch." The second voice said just as the door closed.

Fire heated up your face as you longed to jump up from your place on the bench; and chase after those evil, evil girls and demand them to apoloize for insulting Quinn. How dare they insult Beth!

The shower door opens and Quinn is suddenly in front of you. In only a towel. Wet droplets slid slowly down her glistening smooth skin. Her long blond hair hanging down past her shoulders, and back. Her bangs were pressed to the sides of her forehead.

"What's wrong Rach?" She asked with a stiff but gentle voice.

"N-nothing." You manage to shuttle out of a very dry mouth.

She's in front of you with her hands on your arms. "What's wrong?" She softly asked once more.

You swallow. "I overheard some girls bad mouthing you."

She sighed. "Nothing new." She sat down next to you. "It was about Beth wasn't it?" She asked quietly with such saddness in her voice.

You don't answer.

**QUINN'S POV**

"The grapevine of Yale is just as impessive as the grapevine at McKinley High School." You half hearted shrugged. You felt her stiffen even more. "So I take it that everything you overhead was very detorgtary against me?"

"I don't feel safe here anymore." She whimpers her arms crossing on her stomach.

"We'll leave just as soon as I get dressed." You promised. You rested your head on her tight shoulder. "I promise that you will _never_ have to come here ever again." You kiss her warm cheek before standing. You look down at her as you rapidly thought. "Lets go to my room."

She looks up. "You aren't dressed."

"I have a towel. Sides it's just down the hall." You pointed out.

"I won't allow you to be objectiontized!" She angery said. "I won't let anyone think that you are anything that you aren't."

"I'm not going to leave you alone in here while I change." You replied. "There isn't a stall big enough for two people in here. My room it is then." You raised your right eyebrow. "This isn't the first time that I walked the hallways of the dorm in my towel."

Fire lit her eyes.

You sighed. "Look Rachel the more we bicker over this – the longer we'll be here. The longer you don't feel safe." You swalllowed. "I just want you to be safe and comfortable. Yale isn't that place for you."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She whimpered.

Kneeling down keeping your right hand against the top of the towel. Your left hand rests on her knees. "There is no other way." You pleaded.

"I hate that I'm the cause of your distress." She said.

You couldn't answer that. You silently stood to your feet clasping her hand with your own. Your fingers interwinded as you silent led her towards the door. Your clothes were clasped against her chest. You silently led the way down the hall towards your dorm room.

**RACHEL'S POV**

You growled as you saw the sharp eyes watching Quinn walk down the hall way towards her dorm room. You wanted to scream at everyone to stop looking at the towled drapped Quinn Fabray. That she wasn't anyone elses but yours.

"Easy there Rach. We are almost there." Quinn's quiet calm voice broke through your raw anger.

"Way to trade down Fabray." A male voice called out.

"Keep moving." Quinn calmly said. Even through you could tell how angery she truly was.

"Seriously Qball wasn't sleeping with the Prof bad enough for your rep." A female snared as they passed the door that was right next to Quinn's dorm. "Now you are going to go down as fucking manhands."

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. She very carefully turned around; and pulled you tightly behind her. Your body was pressed tightly against her back. "Dont. Call. Her. That." She breathed out.

The female cocked her head to the left. "I hear that manhands was your very own personal nickname for Berry. That you in fact were the one whom came up with it." She clapped her hands slowly in front of her.

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Quinn growled once more.

The woman walked up so she was pressed against Quinn's front. "I can call her anything I want too." She breathed on Quinn's face. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can not call a loser like that?"

"Get out of her personal space." You found your voice hissing out.

The woman's eyes never left Quinn's face. "You are nothing Quinn Fabray. You are less than nothing. You never belonged here at Yale; and here you are just proving that very much truth."

"Get out of my face Lesley." Quinn growled low in her voice.

"Make me." Lesley smirked. Her smirk grew even wider when Quinn made no move to do so. "Aww Quinnie wants to protect manhands. How very quint of her."

"Dont. Call. Her. That." Quinn growled once more. The fire in her voice burning your soul.

"How is she in bed?" Lesley asked. Leaning even closer to rest her forehead against Quinn's. "How about a threesome before you leave?"

Quinn had stiffen with Lesley's first question; she had become like granite rock by the end of the bitch's last comment. You shook with fear as you realized how truly dangerous Lesley was concerning Quinn.

"Leave them alone Lesley." A male angry strode towards you three. He pushed Lesley away from Quinn and stood protective in front of you two. "Seriously Lesley. Seriously." He wrapped his arms tightly across his chest.

"Get the door Rach." Quinn gentle voice said as she kept her face solely turned on Lesley.

Your hand found the door knob. It was locked.

Quinn gently pushed you away from her giving you enough space to get the key from her jeans pocket. Once she felt that you had the key she pulled you back into her back. Your hand once more found the door knob; and you instered the key. You pushed the door open behind you.

"She's not worth your time Rupert." Lesley shot back. "She's just going to use you and toss you away in some sewer when she's finished playing with you."

"No. That's what _you'd_ do." Rupert replied in a hard voice.

You eyed the back of Rupert's head. So this is the famous Rupert. Your heart pounded in your chest as you could feel the love oozing out of the young man towards Quinn.

"She's a bitch." Lesley snared.

"I'll wait for you out here Quinn. As soon as you are ready; I'll help you get yourstuff down to my truck." Rupert turned and looked with compassion into Quinn's eyes.

"Thank you." Quinn quietly said, and she gently moved backwards pushing you into her dorm room.

**QUINN'S POV**

"I'm sorry about that Rach." You said after you shut the door. You could hear the yelling still going on in the hallway. You moved your hand that was holding the top of your towel behind you to feel Rachel's back. Her arms wrapped around your waist. Managing to hold your towel in place. You felt her neck rest on your bare shoulder.

"So that's Rupert?" Her soft voice finally broke the silence.

You nodded. "That's Rupert." You softly smiled at the thought of the young man just outside your dorm room door. Your protector at Yale. Your friend.

"You love him." Rachel stated.

"As a brother." You softly said. "He's very protective of me. As I am of him."

Her stiffness left with those words. You breathed in relief that she was calming down. "Okay." She whispered as her lips met your neck. You pulled away. "I better get dressed. It's time to get back home." You remove your left hand from her body so it could hold the towel in place; before her arms left your front. You felt the loss of her as she backed away; and she gently removed your right hand from her own hand.

"If you'll turn your back; then I'll dress quickly." You said as a loud yell sounded from the hall. She winched as a special barge of filthy words were screamed from several voices. "Sorry about this."

**RACHEL'S POV**

You couldn't say anything. You knew that words were not needed at this moment. The important thing was for Quinn to get dressed; and out of the dorm as fast as possible. You quickly turn around allowing her some privacy to get clothes on her body. You felt her arms wrap around your waist; and your body pulled into hers in what felt like years of being apart from her.

Your arms rested over hers on your stomach; as you felt her warmth warming your still flat smooth womb. "You will never have to come back here ever again." You tilted head up to look into her hazel eyes. "I promise you that."

"I also promise you that Rachel." She breathed out.

"Lets go home." You breathe out. She gently pulls away from you letting her warmth leave you. You watch with your eyes as she silently walked towards the door. She turns once more. "Are you sure you are ready to face this once more? I mean we can wait till they leave."

You sigh. "They are never going to leave." You walk towards her. "I don't feel safe here any longer Quinn. I want to go home." You pleaded with your eyes for her understanding.

She sighes deeply. "Okay Rach." She whispers as she takes your hand in hers and opens to the door. "We are ready Rupert." She says to Rupert's stiff back.

Rupert turns and nodds tightly. "We have help. Everyone two boxes each." You and Quinn step aside as Rupert himself stepped to the side of the hall; and a line of bodies filed silently in to the room. Males and females take two boxes, and two suitcases as they file out of the room. There was enough help that there would only one trip from dorm room down to the truck. You follow Quinn out of the dorm room when one of the helpers stepped aside to allow you out. You smiled gratefully up into Rupert's kind face.

He winked. "So I'll meet you guys at the truck." He said as he kept a sharp eye on Lesley whom was still across from Quinn's door.

Quinn takes your hand in hers and strode down the hallway. You were well protected by the line of helpers ahead of you; and the line of helpers behind you. You needed to make 'Thank You cookies' for each and every one of them.

Quinn laughed under her breath. You knew that she knew what you were planning on doing. You squeezed her hand. Once you reached the door that led to the outside you felt the overwhelming anger presence begin to eb off of your body.

You walk down the steps of Quinn's old Yale dorm side by side holding Quinn's hand. Your breathe halted as you saw the truck that Rupert would be driving. You had naturally pictured a moving tailer hitched behind. But you now saw that Rupert's truck was large enough for all of Quinn's boxes; and suitcases.

Soon Rupert jogged down the steps and placed his boxes into the back of the truck. A pile of Quinn's boxes which were marked **books** n were set next to the truck. "So which one of you will be joining me up front?"

"Neither." Quinn spoke up. "Rach and I have a lot of catching up to do. The boxes can be in the passanger seat." She looked at Rupert. "If they won't hinder your driving that is."

"The boxes will fit perfect. We'll put the seatbelt across them; and they won't move an inch." Rupert replied as he nodded to the guys to open the passanger door; and start loading the boxes firmly into place. Once the last boxes was placed on the floor of the truck; and the seatbelt tightly over the boxes the door was closed. "Shall we go?"

"Thank you Rupert." You said in a quiet voice smiling shyly up into his sky blue eyes.

"Not a problem Rachel." He grinned.

"Thank you everyone for your help." Quinn spoke to the group of male and females gathered at the truck.

"It's no problem Quinn." Half of them said in union.

"We'll miss you Quinn." The other half spoke.

"I'll miss you all. We all have our contact information. I expect to email and text you guys a few times a week. Plus we can set up Skype whenever we feel we need to see each other faces." She grinned.

"You know it." A male joked.

"You are giving me more of a reason to hop on over to New York more often." A female standing to the right of Quinn said.

"That's what I'm here for after all." Quinn quipped.

"It was nice to finally meet you Rachel. Even if it is just for a short time." Two male spoke in union.

"It was a pleasure on meeting you all also." You answered. "Even though I don't know any names. But with Quinn living in New York with me – I know that you guys will be stopping in to visit her; and we'll get to know each other better."

"You know it." They all replied in union.

"If we want to reach New York and unload before to late in the afternoon; we should leave now." Quinn spoke up before anymore goodbyes can be said. "I'll talk to you all later on in the week."

With waves the crowd of Quinn's Yale friends waved us goodbye and head back to their daily chores.

"We need to stop at the admissions office before leaving." Quinn told Rupert as we got into his truck.

"Of course." Rupert replied. "After we leave campus; should we get a bite to eat - or drive for an hour?"

Your stomach growled. "I'm actually hungry now."

Quinn paled. "Oh my gosh Rachel. I should have made sure you ate something this morning. I could have gone out to a vending machine for something for your stoamch."

"It's all right Quinn. I wasn't hungry until now." You place your hand on her knee after buckling your seatbelt.

"Doesn't matter. You should've eaten something." She growled low. "I _knew_ better."

You caught Rupert's concern eyes from the review mirror.

"I'm nine weeks pregnant." You explained.

"Umm." He couldn't find the words. He turned right out of the parking lot.

When you silently reached the admissions building Quinn quickly unbuckled her seatbelt. "Rupert please stay with Rachel. I'll be as fast as I can be."

"Of course Quinn." Rupert nodded.

You watch as Quinn jogged up the steps of the building. "Are you in love with her?" You asked just as Quinn went though the doors.

"I love Quinn as my sister." Rupert quietly replied.

You nodded, and turned to see his eyes locked on yours.

"Okay." You said in relief. "I had to make sure you aren't going to hurt her. She has been hurt too much in the past."

"In deed she has." He said softly. His eyes held something in them that was very meaningful to you. But you couldn't place it. It felt like it was on the tip of your being that you knew fully what he was implying with his eyes … but it slipped between your fingers as you tried to name it.

"So Finn is finally going to be a father?" He spoke.

"Finn isn't the father of this baby. Granted I did sleep with him at Mr. Schu's cancelled wedding – but I was still in an relationship with someone else. He's the father." You quickly rambled. Your right hand resting on your stomach. "He's no longer in the picture."

"Brody." Hardness entered Rupert's voice.

"I need to tell him. Soon. I don't want him to learn that he's a father after the baby is born. That's not fair to him." You softly said. "I don't want him in my life any longer. But with this little being he is forever connected to me."

"Just as Puck is with Quinn." Rupert replied.

Before you can reply Quinn was opening the door. "Let's go get something to eat." She buckled her seatbelt. After placing her transfer papers to the side she picked up your hand. Her fingers gently outlined your hand as Rupert pulled out of the parking lot.

"Good bye Yale." Quinn mumered.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Heavy Thoughts For Breakfast

**RUPERT'S POV**

"So what do you feel like eating Rachel?" You glance in the review mirror at the beautiful young brunette. The brunette whom stole Quinn's heart and soul.

"I don't feel like sitting down for a long period of time. But I don't want fast food." Rachel mused as she thought of a happy medium.

"There's that Vegan place twenty minutes from here." Quinn spoke up.

"You are Vegan?" You raised your right eye brow.

"I just can't bare the thought of eating baby chickens." Rachel sighed.

"Okayyyyy …." Came out of your mouth. You found Quinn glaring at you. You raised your right eye brow. Her glare deepened.

"Quinn." Rachel sighed as she gently shook her head.

Your eyes went back to the road as Quinn turned her face to face Rachel. "I don't like people mocking you for your choice of life style."

"He wasn't mocking me; Quinn. Rupert was just surprised on what came out of my mouth as I explained why I was Vegan." Rachel calmly replied.

"He was still mocking you." There was a hardness in Quinn's voice.

"I never intended to mock you Rachel." You quietly say into the tension filled truck. "I am truly sorry."

You watch through the review mirror as Rachel tore her eyes off of Quinn; looked into your own, "It's quite all right Rupert." She said in a tired voice. Her eyes going back to Quinn.

Your eyes went back to the road. You decided to remain silent the rest of the way to the restaurant.

"Quinn." Rachel's soft low voice spoke a small annoying warning in it.

**QUINN'S POV**

"Don't Quinn me; Rachel." You hissed under your breathe. "Just simply don't." Your muscles tighten up even more.

She takes a deep breathe. "I'm going to drop this matter now; Quinn. But," holding up a firm finger in your face; "We will be discussing this at length at a later time."

You sighed inward. You knew that was coming.

"Lets enjoy this time together with Rupert." Rachel said a calm voice.

You relax as you realized that Rachel was still feeling safe with Rupert. You blush slightly. You look over at the back of Rupert's head. "I'm sorry Rupert." You softly say.

Rupert's eyes lifted to the review mirror. "No harm done Quinn." You read the truth in his eyes before he looked back to the road.

Before you could speak again he turned into the parking lot. "Here we are." He said in a happy voice as he pulled into a parking space. He got out of the truck after turning off the car.

"Shall we?" Rachel smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt.

You reached and touched her hand before she could open the passenger door. "Rachel I'm sorry about before. It is such a knee jerk reaction."

"I know it is Quinn." She sighed. "We need to work on this matter. So it won't be one any longer for you." She smiled. Her private Quinn smile. "But that will be later. Right now I want to enjoy breakfast and getting to know your friend Rupert."

"Okay." You nodded. "I can do this." You whisper as you follow Rachel out of the truck. Rupert was leaning against the front seat passenger door.

"Ladies." He bowed his head for a moment.

"Kind Sir." Rachel curtsied.

Rolling your eyes you walked between them and towards the restaurant.

"Looks like someone else is a hungry little bee also." Laughter was in Rupert's voice as he walked slightly behind you.

"Shut up." You grumbled. "The sooner we get our breakfast the sooner we'll get home."

You felt Rachel's hand on your shoulder. You stop in your tracks; and turn to face her. "Hey there Rach. Why the tears?" You gently gather up some of the fallen tears from her right cheek.

"You said home." She whispered.

"You are my home." You truthfully replied with tears in your own eyes.

She blinked.

"I'm done hiding from you." You quietly said. "I'm so tired hiding from you Rach."

Before you knew it you were in her arms. She was holding you protectively against her.

**RUPERT'S POV**

From what Quinn had told you about Rachel; you felt safe ordering her food for her. You didn't want to interrupt the girls of this much needed time together. But you knew Quinn truly didn't want to spend too much more time so close to Yale. She wanted to get back to the Hummel – Berry or is it Berry – Hummel; anyway you knew Quinn wanted to get to New York and the loft as soon as possible.

You knew that Rachel truly didn't get the full rest that her body craved. You wanted her too feel completely safe once more. That was in her loft in New York in Quinn's arms.

You walked into the restaurant. "Three for a booth please?" You told the hostess. "By the way those two girls in the parking lot; they are with me."

"Yes sir." The young woman smiled into your eyes. She bit her bottom lip in a flirterst way. She didn't do anything for you.

"If you have a table available now; I would like to be seated. I would also like to place our order right away. We are honesty in a small hurry." You tilted your head towards the restaurant inner space.

"Or of course." A light blush hinted on her cheeks. She grabbed three menus and led the way towards a booth. "Here you are." She blushed as she realized that you said that you were going to place the order. "Force of habit." She giggled.

"It's quite all right. You are just doing your job." You winked.

She blushed.

Opening the menu you went to the Vegan section. "My friend will have a #2." You went back towards the front of the breakfast section. "My other friend will have the #4 and I'll have the #6." Closing the menu you handed gathered up the other two menus.

"Your meal shouldn't be too long. It's not too busy. I believe there are only two orders in front of yours. Both of them are singles." She took the menus.

"Thank you." You looked at her name tag. "Emma."

"You are welcome." She turned away.

"Rupert." You spoke up.

She turned her head and smiled a soft smile. "Thank You, Rupert." She turned back around and continued on her way.

She was a nice kid. Not your type. But nice.

"Sorry for abandoning you out there." Rachel said as she slid into the booth. Quinn slid in next to her.

"No worries." You replied. "I ordered for everyone."

Rachel's eyes furrowed.

"Quinn has talked about you; Rachel. So I felt confidant that I ordered correctly for you." You smiled.

"Thank you Rupert." Quinn smiled.

Rachel relaxed. "Yes thank you Rupert."

"No problem. The waitress said that our order shouldn't be too long. We just have two orders ahead

of us; and they are both single." You leaned back into the back of the booth.

**RACHEL'S POV**

"Here are your water and orange juice; Rupert." The waitress smiled. Her cheeks hinted of a faint blush. She barely glanced at Quinn and you. Her eyes were taken by Rupert.

"Thank you Emma." He smiled. "These are my friends. Quinn and Rachel."

She turned and her smile dimmed. "Hello." She straightened up.

"Thank you for the drinks, Emma. Also thank you for allowing Rupert to order right away." Quinn smiled. She took a sip of her water.

"It's not a problem. As you can see we aren't busy right now." Emma seemed to ease up a little. Towards Quinn that is.

"Do you attend College near here, Emma?" You smiled up at the young college aged girl. She looked to be perhaps a year ahead of you and Quinn.

"I attended Southern Connecticut State University." Emma grinned proudly.

"I hear that's a very good University." You smiled. "Rupert here attends Yale. I attend NAYDA in New York. As of this very morning Quinn used to attend Yale but she's going to be attending NYU from now on."

Emma finally relaxes completely with you. You knew that little information would help the situation.

**QUINN'S POV**

You hid your silent laughter as you took another sip of your water. It was very clear that Emma was very interested in Rupert. But it was very clear that Rupert didn't share the interest.

"I hear that SCSU is a very good school." Rupert relaxed in his seat. "Matter of fact SCSU was on my top three list of schools. Honesty if I hadn't gotten into Yale; then I would have accepted SCSU offer." He smiled. "They were the first ones with the acceptance letter."

"If I had a chance to go to Yale I would chose Yale myself." Emma replied. "I better go get your food." She turned and walked away.

"You may not find romantic interest in her; Rupert. But I'm sure she can be a very good friend." You eyed him as you took a sip of your orange juice.

"Yes Quinn. I will make sure to become friends with her." He smirked. He looked down the way where Emma had gone. "I have all ready come to that conclusion on my own."

You softly smiled.

"She's such a little sister." He rolls his eyes in mock annoyance looking into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel rests her head against your shoulder. "You love it." You gently smiles.

Rupert smiles softly. "I do. My own older sister doesn't care for me." He frowned. "She had never warmed up to having a sibling." He shrugged. "I highly doubt my children are going to be bragging out their Aunt Julie." He looked into your hazel eyes. "But they will simply love their Aunt Quinn."

You grew warm at the thought. You have a feeling once you tell your family of your love for Rachel … then they are going to write you off for all time. Well he and Fannie will. Judy … your mom may honesty surprise you. You have a feeling that mom had always known that you were gay. You had all ready lost him so the complete loss won't bother you none. You and Fannie weren't all that close to begin with …. her being five years older …. it was hard for her to come back down to your level of growing up …. you didn't blame her. You looked up to her. But she never allowed you to get close to her. She may follow in His footsteps and totally write you off after you tell her that you are gay.

You pray that mom won't turn her back on you again. You know that if you lost your mother once more … then that would cut you deeper then ever before. You felt Rachel's head on your shoulder. But with Rachel by your side – you knew even the permanently loss of your mother wouldn't destroy you.

You wonder how Shelby will handle the news. Will she make sure that you never get to see Beth again. Never get to talk to Beth again? She really seems opened minded …. after all she was a surrogate mother to two gay men. Her daughter was raised by two gay men. Her daughter was g …

Was Rachel gay? You froze at this thought.

**RACHEL'S POV**

You slip your right down to her lap; where her hand was clenched on her thigh. You cover it gently resting your fingers against her clenched ones. You knew all this talk about distant siblings was really bothering her. After all in all the years you have known Quinn Fabray …. you could count one hand how many times she mentioned her sister Fannie

You were thinking of Beth. You knew that Shelby had been telling Beth that she has been adopted since day one. You knew that Shelby had told Beth whom her biological parents were. But you wonder if even Shelby knew of Beth's Aunt Fannie? Once you get back to New York, and Quinn gets settled you'll text Shelby the question.

Also you feel the need to tell Shelby that she'll be a grandmother in less then eight months. Perhaps that shouldn't come in a text form. You need to set up a time and place to inform her of this news. You two were getting along fine right now. She did visit you at NAYDA and she sang with you. She told you that she _wanted_ a relationship with you. She told you that you get to decide on what kind of relationship that was. She was so tired of running away.

Quinn's hazel eyes locked onto yours.

You need to tell Quinn about Shelby. But now wasn't the time.

**RUPERT'S POV**

"The food is here." You spoke up as you spot Emma and another waiter with the food.

Rachel pulled her head from Quinn's shoulder, and tore her eyes off of the blond. Quinn's eyes were glued onto Rachel.

"I know you are Jewish Rachel. But I hope you aren't offended if I pray over our food." You spoke after the food was placed in front of you. Also after Emma and the waiter left.

"Of course not Rupert." Rachel smiled.

Bowing your head you said a simple prayer. "Now let's eat." You smiled as you picked up your fork.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now officially gotten Quinn to admit she was gay to herself. Even though she has yet to tell Rachel or her parents – or anyone else for that matter. But like I said early on in this story Quinn was done hiding.
> 
> Does Rachel at this point of the style consider herself gay, bi? I'm not ready to state that in this author's note. Right now Rachel's only thoughts are of becoming a young unwed mother. Her dreams for NAYDA are over (or so she thinks …) her dreams for Broadway are over (or so she thinks ….) She's not at the place in her life to think of her sexual orientation. But as the story progresses she'll have to address it.
> 
> Okay I have decided that Rupert is going to have a major part in this story. That's why I decided to give him his own POV. Also that way we can still have New Haven with Quinn officially moving to New York. I have also decided to give Rupert a friend whom didn't attend Yale. When I wrote that Rupert noticed that the hostess/waitress was his age I decided that Emma would be that friend. I have chosen another New Haven University for her. So I looked on the internet for other Connecticut University and lord behold there was a public University in New Haven … SCSU (Southern Connecticut State University).


	8. Moving Into The Loft

**PUCK'S POV**

You leaned against the building wall as you pulled your phone from your pocket. You went to your contacts and hit the message button.

**Puck: Hey man I was totally thinking of coming out for a visit. Got room?**

**Kurt: It would be great to see you Noah.**

**Puck: Don't call me Noah. It's Puck to you.**

**Kurt: Sorry Puck. But like I said it would be great to see you. Rachel would love to spend time with you. Only thing is you know Santana has 'moved' in right? Well …. matter of fact Quinn is moving in also.**

**Puck: Baby Mama finally done with Yale.**

**Kurt: Yes she got early acceptance into NYU; and she decided to take them up on it. Sooner the better right?**

**Puck: Totally. What's going on with my Jewish Princess?**

**Kurt: I'll let Rach tell you when you get here.**

**Puck: Kurt -**

**Kurt: No Puck. This is something Rachel needs to tell you herself. Face to face. Matter of fact she and Quinn are on route from New Haven now.**

**Puck: Kurt -**

**Kurt: Leave the girls alone for a little bit Puck. At least until you get here. Allow Quinn the time to settle in. Neither of them needs any phone hassle as Quinn is moving into the loft.**

**Puck: I'll be there within the week.**

**Kurt: Thanks Puck.**

Your eyes lifted from the phone and you stare into the downtown streets of L.A. _What's going on with you my Jewish Princess? Why do I feel this tightness in my chest that refuses to even soften for one moment?_

You needed to get to New York pronto.

**KURT'S POV**

"Hey Santana; Puck is going to be staying with us." You walked from Rachel's room into the living space. "I'm guessing he'll be here in a day or two." You sighed deeply as you sat on the couch next to the glaring Santana Lopez. Great what you needed right now. Santana on a war path. "He'll of course share my room, So no worries on that front."

"What do I give a fuck?" Santana growled low in her throat. Her arms folded tightly against her chest. Her cheeks flushed even redder.

"Perhaps you shouldn't stay in the loft while Puck is here." You leaned your head against the back of the couch. "Rachel doesn't need anymore stress. Puck will do his best to keep his temper for Rachel – but with you so willing to be in such a fucking pissed off mood relentless then I'm sure that Puck will blow his top the moment he steps through the door."

Santana jumped to her feet. "Where the fuck will I go Kurt? I don't fucking know anyone in New York." Tears shone in her eyes. "I fucking have no money even to stay in the lowest of the motels."

"I'll lend you money to stay at the closets hotel; San." You calmly look up into her scared face.

She simply stares at you.

"I'm hoping perhaps some time away will help you to figure out some of this anger you have towards Quinn." You spoke quietly. "This loft is a very small living space for two people now we are going to have four and half people here."

"Thank you Kurt." She sighed deeply through her nose. "I'll pay you back."

You nodded. "I'll call the hotel that I stayed at when I first got to New York." You pulled your phone from your pocket.

**SANTANA'S POV**

"With my not staying here. Tell Puck that he better not break my bed." You walked over to the small corner where your stuff was. You pulled your suitcase and quickly packed. "You won't have to share you room now."

"This isn't about my not sharing my room." He said from the couch. "I honesty feel that you need a little time on your own right now; San."

You stiffened. _Maybe I don't want to be on my own._ You had to get out of this loft for a little while. You couldn't risk the life of Rachel's baby with your rolling coaster of emotions right now. You had to prove to Rachel that you were worthy to be not only in her life but her child's.

"I have the room booked on my credit card. Plus room service …. and if you feel like a few massages then feel free to have them." Kurt paused. "Just please don't let me pay for sex massages."

You turned around and growled. "Brittany is the only one who is allowed sex massages."

His eyes widen slightly. "I'm sorry for saying that."

"I need to get out of here." You grabbed your bag and left the loft.

**KURT'S POV**

So that's what is hurting Santana so much. You knew that Brittany was dating Sam. You knew that

she had currently broken up with Santana so she could be loyal to just Sam. Santana's heart was broken. She didn't know how to handle it. She had always had Brittany by her side. Now with Brittany repeating her Senior Year …. and Santana had quite college. Just why didn't she remain in Lima to fight for Brittany? There had to be something more going on with Brittany for her to chose Sam over Santana.

Perhaps Brittany is hoping that Santana will become a stronger person without always having her at her side? Perhaps Brittany is hoping that she'll become a stronger person without always having Santana at her side?

These questions had to remain unanswered for now. You couldn't take the time to figure this out …. to either text the Lima Gleeks or to fly back home to discover this own. You needed to remain in New York. Not only for Rachel; but for NAYDA and for Isabella. You had your life to live …. you had to live it.

**RUPERT'S POV**

You pulled into the parking space in front of the building that Rachel had pointed too.

"I'm shocked that you got a space right in front of the building. I'm shocked that you got a space _near_ the building. That never happens." Rachel's brown eyes had widen in shock.

"It's just our lucky day." You grinned as you got out of the truck. You made sure to grab a few boxes out of the back. "Quinn you take a suitcase; and Rachel; you can take this light weight bag."

"I can take a suitcase." Rachel huffed.

"No." Quinn firmly spoke.

"Quinn." Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"No Rachel." Quinn firmly said. "You are still weak with everything hitting you all at one time. Don't try to think that you have your normal strength. Think of your child." She finished in a soft voice.

Rachel paled. "You are right Quinn." Her right hand rested against the flat of her stomach.

"Hey Rachel." A couple walked out of the building.

"Hey Hubert and Nikki." She turned to us. "Quinn and Rupert I would like you to meet Hubert and Nikki. They live a floor below Kurt and I." She turned back to the couple. "Quinn is moving into the loft."

"Awesome. I love meeting new neighbors." Nikki grinned.

Hubert was quickly tapping away on his cell phone. "I'm getting extra help so we can get Quinn's stuff in one go."

Rachel smiled in relief. "Thanks Hub."

"Welcome to the building Quinn." Hubert said as he passed us to the back of the truck. He lowered the back and hopped up. He began to move the boxes to the edge of the truck. Soon people came out of the building and grabbed what they could. Soon the back of the truck was empty.

"Don't worry about the passenger seat. Quinn's books are safe for a second trip." You tipped your head towards the loaded passenger seat.

**RACHEL'S POV**

You had tears in your eyes at how helpful the building was being. "Thanks for the help guys. I truly do appreciate it."

"Hey and Kurt would do the same for any of us." Fred grinned as he held the door open with his back so everyone could pass him. "Welcome to the building Quinn."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Quinn I would like you to meet Fred. He and his twin brother George live to the right of Kurt and I." You spoke up as you stood inside waiting for Quinn to walk by your side.

"Hey Rach don't feel you need to tell Quinn all our names right now." Susan called out waiting to walk back into the building. "We'll tell her whom we are as we pass by her in the building."

"Are you sure?" You worried.

"Of course." Everyone replied in union.

Quinn gently laughed next to you.

"What I hate being rude is all." You raised your right eye brow up into her hazel eyes.

"Everyone my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I go by Quinn Fabray. I'm from Lima Ohio just as Rachel and Kurt are. As of this morning I am a former Yale student. I will be attending NYU in the next week. " Quinn rose her voice so everyone could hear her. "I will be happy to get to know all of you at a later date. But right now I just think it's best if we get all my belongings into Rachel and Kurt's loft. So Rachel and I can finally unwind."

"Hello Quinn." Everyone said in union once more.

"Seriously." Kurt said from the open elevator.

"What can I say. I like to do things in style." You lifted your right shoulder.

"We'll meet you at your loft." Hub said leading the gang up the stairs. Soon it was just you, Quinn, Kurt and Rupert left by the elevator.

"Kurt I would like you to meet my very special friend Rupert O'Neil." Quinn smiled.

"Hello Rupert." Kurt said.

"The famous Kurt Hummel." Rupert said as he stepped into the elevator.

**KURT'S POV**

What can you say.

You felt Rachel slip next to you. Wrapping your arms around her you pull her close. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." She sighed into your neck.

"Don't disappear like that again okay." You kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She nuzzled into your neck. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

You hummed.

You felt Quinn's eyes locked on you. But you didn't lift your eyes off the top of Rachel's head. You finally had Rachel back in your arms after her disappearance act close to a full twenty four hours ago. You won't going to let her go that easy.

"So Rupert if you don't mind getting my books from the truck?" Quinn's soft voice spoke out.

"Of course." Rupert's voice was equally as soft.

The elevator dinged. "You ready?" You murmured.

"I'm ready to get home again." Rachel sighed as she pulled away from you. She moved next to Quinn as the doors opened. You watched as Quinn gently wrapped her free arm around Rachel's waist; and the two girls walked from the elevator together.

You were happy that everyone were waiting at a proper distance from the door. Nice that they weren't crowding around the door. You unlocked the door and slid it open. "After you madams." You bowed at the waist.

"I like the bow." You heard Rupert's soft voice near your side.

"Thanks." You grinned at the older man as the others passed by you. "Everyone place Quinn's things near the sleeping areas. Next to the wall." You called out.

Once everyone as done they all left. Expect for Hubert and Nikki.

"Hey Rupert; I can help you with Quinn's books. I actually have a hand truck. So we can get them all in one trip." Hubert nodded.

"Fine with me." Rupert said from where he was leaning against the wall near the sleeping area. It was like he was guarding Quinn's things.

"I can help." You offered.

Rupert walked passed you towards the door. "Just still here with the girls. You three need some relaxing after all this stress." He looked over his shoulder to where Quinn and Rachel were sitting against each other on the couch.

"I'll see you at home soon Hub." Nikki kissed her young husband on the cheek before leaving the loft.

Turning your eyes back to the two men. "Thank you." You simply say.

They nodded and left the loft. You slid the door closed; but left it ajar for them. You walked and sat on Rachel's other side. Rachel moved away from Quinn and rested against you. Her arms wrapped around your thin waist in a tight squeeze. You rested your head against hers as you wrapped your arms around her body.

The three of you sat in a comfortable peaceful silence. You heard Rupert and Hub come quietly into the loft and heard them stack the boxes of Quinn's books in Rachel's sleep area. You heard the loft door slide gently close after them.

You close your eyes as you finally felt that Rachel was truly safe.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get Quinn moved into the loft quickly. In order to do that I needed a lot of help. So I made Kurt and Rachel's building just like when Quinn left Yale. Tons of people were very happy to help Rachel out without question. You will all meet everyone in the building later on in the story. Just as you will about the Yale gang.
> 
> I have finally given Rupert a last name. Seeing how I am making him a major character (as in his own point of view) in this story.
> 
> I decided that Santana really needed to be out of the loft at this point of the story. I was going to keep her there when Quinn arrived … but when I was writing the beginning of the chapter – I felt it would be easier to get her to a hotel for a few weeks. Allow Quinn to settle in. Rachel seriously needs to de-stress majorly before I have Santana lose her control on her anger …. I truly don't want Rachel to have a miscarriage. If I kept Santana at the loft at this point and time – then that could have seriously taken place.
> 
> I have decided to add Puck to the story early on. I want him to learn that Quinn has left Yale and moved into the loft with Rachel and Kurt. I want Rachel to personally tell him that she's pregnant. I want him to fully see the love that Quinn truly has for Rachel. I want Puck to finally move on with his life …. have him finally realize that he and Quinn are not in fact soul mates. It's time for Noah Puckerman to finally seek out his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have decided to tell this story in each characters POV. I have decided to use the 'You' instead of 'I' because it flows better if the person is telling their part of the story from outside themselves. Whenever the person is only talking to one other person then I'll be using 'she' and 'he' – but when there are more then of course I'll use their names.
> 
> I'm trying my hand on writing 'real life' style. I do have a solid plan on the plot for this story. But; I have decided not to write point a to point b style (which is my normal style) – but I have decided to write point a zig zag to point k than zig zag to point c then zig zag back to point a.
> 
> The pregnancy scare stayed with me; and I knew that I would love to write a 'what if Rachel was actually pregnant in her freshmen year of NAYDA. While dating Brody and hooking up with Finn at the almost wedding'. I know many people go with the obvious choice that Finn would be the father. (I'm no way in any form a Fincele fan. Even if Corey had remained alive for the end of 'Glee' & if R.I.B could have had their original ending to the show (Rachel coming back to Lima after staring as Fanny Brice to marry Finn & have them remain in Lima with Finn being a teacher). I really loved the idea that Brody could have fathered the baby. Especially after it turned out that Brody Wesson was a male hooker.
> 
> As a die hard Faberry fan this story is of course Faberry Endgame.


End file.
